Autumn Grieves
by kennko-hime
Summary: -edited- Koloni yukimushi menari di langit, seperti melambaikan salam perpisahan kepada musim gugur. Seiring kepergiannya, daun kemerahan terakhir di musim gugur terlepas. Jatuh ke bumi bersama airmataku. ONESHOT. 1st fict nihh, RnR pliss!


**Disclaimer**: Tokoh-tokohnya punya Masashi Kishimoto.. Ceritanya? Punya saia lahh =P

**Summary** : Koloni _yukimushi_ menari di langit, seperti melambaikan salam perpisahan kepada musim gugur. Seiring kepergiannya, daun kemerahan terakhir di musim gugur terlepas. Jatuh ke bumi bersama airmataku. ONESHOT. NaruHina. RnR!

kennko-hime

...

proudly presents

her very first fict

...

**AUTUMN GRIEVES**

Dini hari, dingin, dan masih gelap. Aku mengejapkan mataku, berguling dan menguap. Aku menoleh ke sisi kanan. Mengecek jam sekaligus kalender otomatisku yang menunjukkan tanggal hari ini. Tanggal 29 Oktober, pukul 4 pagi.

Aku tenggelam dalam lamunanku. Pandanganku menerawang, jauh terlempar keluar jendela kamar. Tampak siluet pohon-pohon yang meranggas dengan sedikit daun yang masih bertahan di tempatnya, seluruhnya berwarna coklat kemerahan. Ini musim gugur, dan pohon-pohon itu tampak seperti tangan-tangan berkuku tajam yang menegadah angkuh, siap mengoyak langit subuh. Setitik rasa perih membersit lagi di hatiku saat mengingat tanggal ini, beberapa tahun lalu.

Ya.. ya.. Musim gugur. Musim dimana daun-daun kering, mati, lalu jatuh ke bumi. Musim dimana sejauh mata memandang hanya warna coklat kemerahan, dimana segala keceriaan alam dan warna-warni bunga harus terhenti, sampai saat musim semi berikutnya tiba.

"Tidurmu gelisah, Naruto-kun…"

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan lelah. Dan aku memang lelah, baik secara fisik dan mental. Bahkan saat tidur pun hatiku masih tidak mau diajak tenang.

"Pasti ada pekerjaanmu yang belum beres di kantor Hokage,"

Aku membiarkan telapak tanganku jatuh lunglai menutupi mata.

"Lain kali jangan bekerja terlalu berat. Kau sudah berjanji padaku, kan? Aku—aku tidak ingin kau sakit, Naruto-kun,"

Nada kekhawatiran yang terselip diantara kalimat wanita itu menjelma menjadi gelombang besar rasa bersalah yang begitu saja menghantam wajahku dengan keras. "Gomen ne... Hinata-chan,"

...

**Ruang Kerja, Menara Hokage Konoha**

Aku menerawang keluar jendela ruangan kerjaku, sedikit untuk membilas kebosanan yang menempel di otakku dengan pemandangan Konoha, desa yang kucintai, di musim gugur. Hari ini langit terlihat bersih, hanya sedikit awan-awan putih yang berarak. Terlihat seperti kawanan biri-biri yang sedang digiring oleh angin.

"Ah. Ruangan Hokage ini—memang pantas untukmu, Naruto-kun..."

Aku menoleh ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Mengingat saat menemukan mata lavendernya yang membulat menyusuri dengan kagum tiap inchi ruangan ini saat pertama kali aku resmi menempati ruang kerjaku sebagai Hokage. Rona malu-malu di wajah manisnya mengimbangi bibirnya yang berulas sebuah senyum.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. "Ohayou, Rokudaime-sama," Konohamaru masuk ke ruanganku. Tampaknya ia cukup kerepotan membawa setumpuk tebal berkas dalam map. "Ini dokumen yang harus anda tandatangani hari ini,"

"Arigatou, Konohamaru. Letakkan saja disitu," aku menunjuk meja kerjaku. Yang sepenuhnya telah tertumpuki dokumen-dokumen lain dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Konohamaru tampak bingung, namun akhirnya ia meletakkannya begitu saja diatas tumpukan itu. "Saya permisi," Sejurus kemudian ia sudah keluar ruangan.

Aku kembali pada sosok wanita yang kukagumi itu lagi. Mata lavendernya masih memancarkan kelembutan. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap berkilauan tersiram cahaya lembut mentari musim gugur yang menyelinap masuk melalui jendela kaca.

"Ano.. Ini—hanya saranku saja... Bagaimana jika mengecat ulang ruangan ini dengan warna lavender? Atau orange?"

Hyuuga Hinata. Ah, tidak. Dia Uzumaki Hinata... Wanita yang selalu mempesonaku.

...

Aku turun dari menara Hokage untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah membereskan urusan dengan dokumen-dokumen itu. Belum jauh berjalan, suara dari perutku tiba-tiba menyadarkanku. Tanpa sadar langkahku terhenti di depan kedai ini. Ichiraku Ramen. Aku memasukkan tanganku yang kedinginan kedalam saku _coat_ abu-abu yang kupakai.

Ya ya ya.. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat saat dimana aku mati-matian berusaha menyisihkan uangku agar bisa mengajaknya kencan. Mentraktirnya, seorang putri bangsawan Hyuuga –yang aku tahu pasti serba berkecukupan—, makan di kedai yang sederhana ini. Merelakan diri sendiri untuk makan dua kali sehari selama seminggu, berlapar-lapar sekedar agar bisa melihat senyum dan rona merah di wajahnya saat mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah mau mengajaknya kesini.

Dan aku merasa siang hari di penghujung musim gugur yang dingin ini, sepertinya semangkuk ramen yang panas adalah menu yang tepat.

Aku melangkah masuk kedai, namun aku menemukan mata lavender Hinata yang menatapku canggung. Seakan-akan hendak bertanya, _apakah tidak akan merepotkanmu?_

"Tidak apa-apa," Aku mengembangkan senyum lebar yang jadi ciri khasku, berusaha menjawab kekhawatirannya. Harga semangkuk ramen kini tidak akan merepotkanku lagi.

Dia hanya mengangguk, tersenyum sopan.

Aku menghirup udara sekitarku yang sudah dipenuhi aroma kuah ramen yang begitu sedap. Tugas sebagai Hokage, rentetan agenda kunjungan ke desa lain, dan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen itu sukses menghalangiku untuk berkunjung ke kedai ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Kerinduan akan Ichiraku Ramen membuat semangkuk ramen dihadapanku tandas dengan mudah tanpa memerlukan banyak waktu.

Aku melihat dengan jelas tawanya yang anggun dan elegan itu berderai saat melihatku selesai makan... Ya, aku jatuh cinta pada kelembutannya. Kelembutan seseorang _heiress_ keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga yang begitu kusukai.

...

Setelah makan, aku memutuskan untuk lebih memilih berkeliling Konoha daripada kembali ke kantor Hokage. Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan kertas-kertas yang bahkan hanya melihatnya saja selalu membuatku pegal duluan itu. Dokumen-dokumen permohonan misi itu sebaiknya akan kuselesaikan besok saja.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kemana saja yang aku mau. Sepanjang jalan yang kulalui dipenuhi dengan daun berwarna coklat kemerahan. Dan sesekali angin dingin yang menggigit berhembus meniup tumpukan daun yang berserakan itu. Aku mengeratkan coat abu-abuku. Ya.. sungguh penghujung musim gugur yang dingin. Aku terus berjalan, tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di jalanan. Aku mengerti, karena hanya orang aneh saja yang bersedia berdingin-dingin berjalan tanpa tujuan seperti aku sekarang.

Aku memandang ke utara. Tampak rumah yang megah itu, Uchiha Mansion. Tempat tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang. Aku tersenyum. Rumah besar yang dulu pernah terbengkalai tanpa penghuni itu kini sebanding dengan jumlah penghuninya. Suami-istri Uchiha bersama lima anak lelaki dan dua anak perempuan mereka. Ya, lima anak lelaki. Aku juga tidak percaya Sasuke benar-benar akan sebegitu seriusnya dalam 'misi'nya mengembalikan kejayaan klan Uchiha.

"Aku senang jika Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan bisa bekerjasama membangun klan Uchiha kembali,"

Aku tersenyum. Aku tahu Hinata selalu senang saat keluarga Uchiha memiliki bayi lagi. Ia sangat mendukung restorasi klan Uchiha dengan selalu menghadiahkan sweater-sweater manis buatan tangannya sendiri untuk setiap kelahiran bayi mereka. Aku juga ingat saat ia menghadiahkan satu set shuriken untuk Satoshi, anak lelaki tertua mereka, sebagai hadiah saat ia diangkat sebagai tim ANBU pada usia 6 tahun.

Akupun berjalan lagi tanpa tujuan yang jelas, cukup jauh hingga mataku tertumbuk pada pemandangan di depanku. Bentang hamparan padang rumput. Sayangnya saat ini musim gugur. Tak ada yang menarik disini seperti halnya saat musim semi, ketika padang rumput ini banyak ditumbuhi bunga berwarna-warni. Yang menarik perhatian hanyalah 3 tiang kayu besar di tengah padang rumput yang dulu adalah tempat latihan pertama tim 7.

Ya.. ya.. Musim gugur. Musim dimana daun-daun kering, mati, lalu jatuh ke bumi. Musim dimana sejauh mata memandang hanya warna coklat kemerahan, dimana segala keceriaan alam dan warna-warni bunga harus terhenti, sampai saat musim semi berikutnya tiba.

"Okaa-sama selalu mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat,"

Hinata memiliki sejuta kenangan dengan padang rumput ini. Kenangan ketika ibunya masih hidup. Ibu yang selalu menghiburnya disini setelah ia dimarahi Hiashi-sama apabila hasil latihannya di _dojo_ mereka kurang memuaskan. Ibunya selalu menunjukkan padanya ninja-ninja hebat yang sedang latihan disini, dan mengatakan bahwa suatu hari Hinata akan sama hebatnya, bahkan lebih daripada mereka.

Aku tersenyum, "Ibumu benar, Hinata. Di mataku kau adalah paduan sempurna antara kekuatan dan keanggunan..." gumamku.

Aku lalu menengadah ketika beberapa ekor _yukimushi_, serangga mirip bola kapas kecil bersayap, terbang di hadapanku. Aku menengadah, bukan karena ingin memandang langit yang mulai senja, bukan pula karena ingin mengamati matahari merah yang membuat bayanganku sendiri mulai memanjang. Aku menengadah, bukan karena tertarik mengamati burung-burung yang pulang ke sarangnya, yang lincah menerobos awan yang bersepuh warna kemerahan. Aku hanya... AAAARGGHH!! SIAL!! Aku—...aku hanya menjaga airmataku agar tidak menetes...!!

"_Naruto-kun, lihat! Ada yukimushi! Salju pertama sebentar lagi pasti turun,"_

Suaranya bergema jelas dalam telingaku..

"_Kue ini... Kubuat sendiri, untuk Naruto-kun,"_

"_Omedettou, Naruto-kun... Ah, maaf! Maksudku—Rokudaime-sama.. Aku—...aku yakin, Rokudaime-sama akan menjadi Hokage yang hebat,"_

Rona merah di pipinya tergambar jelas di mataku.

"_A—apa Naruto-kun..? Ingin me—menikah denganku??"_

"_Naruto-kun... Kau adalah—cinta pertama dan ciuman pertamaku,"_

Bahkan panas airmatanya pun dapat kurasakan.

"_Kau—membelikanku kalung ini dengan gaji pertamamu sebagai Hokage?"_

"_Tiga—...tiga anak kembar, Naruto-kun... Kita akan mendapat tiga orang Uzumaki junior sekaligus,"_

Aku jatuh berlutut. Meremas tanah. "BAKA!! BAKA!!" Aku berteriak pada langit. Airmata yang berusaha kubendung terasa panas mengalir di wajahku yang membeku tertiup angin dingin penghujung musim gugur.

"_Naruto-kun, cepat pulang ya... Aku takut di rumah sendirian,"_

"BAKA HINATA!!! KENAPA KAU HARUS MATI??!!!"

"_Aishiteru, Naruto..."_

—**flashback—**

**Konoha Hospital**

"Naruto, duduklah! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing," Hiashi-sama yang duduk di kursi ruang tunggu itu memandangku dengan bosan. Aku tidak menghiraukannya, tetap saja mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di depan ruangan ini. _Huh. Orang tua ini, _batinku_, seperti tidak pernah mengalami rasanya menunggu kelahiran anak sendiri saja_.

Hingga akhirnya seorang wanita mantan Hokage yang melepaskan jabatannya karena lebih memilih mengabdikan diri di rumah sakit umum daripada menjabat sebagai pemimpin Konoha itu muncul. "Naruto," Tsunade obaa-san menghampiriku ketika keluar dari ruangan bersalin. "Kau mendapat tiga orang anak kembar. Dua anak lelaki kembar identik, dan seorang anak perempuan. Semuanya..."

"Benarkah Tsunade baa-san??!!" tanyaku setengah berteriak sampai semua orang di sekitarku menoleh. Hiashi-sama ikut berdiri, senyumnya yang langka itu mendadak muncul begitu saja. "Lalu apakah aku bisa melihat mereka, para Uzumaki kecil itu, jagoan-jagoan kecilku itu sekarang? Bagaimana dengan istriku Hinata? Dia baik-baik saja kan??" cerocosku begitu saja.

"Itulah sebabnya jangan memotong kalimat orang sembarangan! Aku belum selesai bicara!" sembur sang Sannin.

"Gomen ne.. Aku terlalu gembira, Tsunade baa-san!"

"Mereka semua sehat dan sempurna, tanpa cacat. Anak-anakmu baik-baik saja. Tapi istrimu..." Tsunade menghentikan kalimatnya. "Melahirkan tiga anak dalam waktu yang berdekatan, itu sangat menguras energi. Lagipula ia kehilangan sangat banyak darah. Kami sudah berusaha menolongnya semampu kami, namun tetap saja kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya, Naruto,"

Seketika dunia terasa runtuh tepat di kepalaku. "A—apa...?" tanyaku dan Hiashi-sama berbarengan. Senyum kami sama-sama lenyap.

"Aku ikut berduka, Naruto. Hiashi-sama.." Tsunade baa-san membungkuk.

Koloni _yukimushi_ menari di langit, seperti melambaikan salam perpisahan kepada musim gugur. Seiring kepergiannya, daun kemerahan terakhir di musim gugur terlepas. Jatuh ke bumi bersama airmataku.

—**end of flashback—**

...

Lux aeterna luceat eis, Domine

Cum sanctis tuis aeternum

Quia pius es

Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine

Et lux perpetua luceat eis

Quia pius es

(english translation)

_Let everlasting light shine upon them, Lord_

_With Thy saints for ever_

_For Thou art merciful_

_Grant them eternal rest, Lord_

_And let perpetual light shine upon them_

_For Thou art merciful_

...

**Konoha Cemetery Park**

Bintang gemerlap bertaburan di langit gelap pekat diatasku. Langitnya bersih, tanpa awan yang menghalangi sinar kemilau itu. Seharusnya ini adalah pemandangan yang indah, namun entah mengapa aku tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Aku hanya diam berdiri, sepenuhnya sendirian di tengah dinginnya malam hari ini. Kueratkan _coat_ku untuk melawan hempasan angin. Medekap buket bunga lili putih, yang kubeli di toko bunga Yamanaka saat toko itu menjelang tutup hari ini, sambil memandang nisan granit hitam itu dengan sedih.

Nisan granit hitam yang simpel namun elegan. Seperti Hinata. Aku memandangi nama yang terukir diatasnya. _Uzumaki Hinata._ Ya.. Ya.. Aku mengenali nama yang sama, yang juga terukir di dalam hatiku. Aku lalu berlutut di sisi nisan itu, meletakkan dengan lembut buket lili putih di atasnya.

"Kau tidak suka lili putih. Kau pernah bilang, menurutmu lili putih hanya pantas dipersembahkan untuk orang mati kan, Hinata? Itulah kenapa aku membelikanmu sekarang," Aku tertawa parau, berusaha menertawakan lelucon bodohku sendiri.

Angin dingin semilir bertiup. Membubarkan tumpukan daun kering yang berserakan. Aku mulai kedinginan dan mengeratkan_ coat_ku lebih rapat.

"Kau tak pernah bilang bahwa membesarkan anak adalah pekerjaan yang lebih susah daripada menjadi Hokage," aku menghempaskan napas. "Tapi jangan khawatir, lima tahun ini aku terus berusaha, Hinata. Dan kau tahu? Anak-anak kita sudah besar sekarang. Mereka sudah masuk akademi. Untunglah mereka adalah anak-anak yang pintar, tidak suka bikin ulah seperti aku dulu,"

Aku tersenyum lagi, melelehkan airmataku. "Hahaha, lelaki tidak menangis kan, Hinata?" Aku cepat-cepat mengusapnya lalu kembali tertawa parau.

"Hinata," aku mengusap granit hitam yang terasa sangat dingin itu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu,"

Bait requiem _Lux Aeterna_ yang mengiringi pemakaman Hinata muncul kembali di ingatanku. Entah mengapa bait-bait dari lagu itu benar-benar bisa beresonansi dengan suasana hatiku saat ini. Beberapa saat aku terhanyut dalam lamunanku sendiri ketika suara langkah-langkah yang menginjak ranting dan dedaunan kering itu menyadarkanku.

"Naruto. Disini kau rupanya,"

"Sudah kubilang, Neji.. Seharusnya tadi kita langsung kesini saja, tidak usah berputar keliling Konoha dulu," suara dua orang lelaki dibelakangku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, menemukan Neji dan Hiashi-sama menggandeng ketiga anak-anakku. Uzumaki Yukimaru, Uzumaki Yukihito, dan yang termuda Uzumaki Yukiko...

"Otou-saaan... Syukurlah! Kami sudah mencari kemana-mana," disusul suara gembira seorang gadis kecil. Gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Hinata saat kecil. Namun Yukiko memiliki warna mata biru cerah sepertiku. Ia juga mewarisi sifat ceria dan rambut merah ibuku. Aku selalu menegaskan pada Hiashi-sama, yang kadang-kadang memiliki kadar curiga berlebih, bahwa tidak ada campur tangan Gaara dalam hal ini.

"Neji, Otou-sama, Yukiko," Aku memandang mereka.

"Untunglah ojii-sama tahu dimana kira-kira otou-san berada, dan mau mengantar kami mencari otou-san," kata Yukihito, anak laki-laki berambut jabrik biru gelap dan bermata biru cerah itu.

"Ayo kita pulang otou-san... Hari ini kan ulang tahun kami! Yaa... walaupun sekaligus berarti tepat lima tahun kematian okaa-san juga sih. Tenten oba-san dan Hanabi oba-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita nih," sahut seorang anak laki-laki yang juga berambut jabrik biru gelap dan bermata biru cerah itu. Dia Yukimaru, tidak sulit membedakannya dari Yukihito jika dia sedang tersenyum. Karena Yukimaru memiliki lesung pipi, sedangkan Yukihito tidak.

Ketiga anak ini biasa pulang ke Hyuuga Mansion untuk berlatih di _dojo _bersama Neji atau Hiashi-sama sepulang dari akademi, atau hanya bermain-main dengan sepupu mereka Ayashi dan Kanata, anak Tenten dan Neji. Lalu sore hari sepulang dari kantor Hokage biasanya aku menjemput mereka untuk pulang ke rumah. Dan saat mereka libur, aku membawa mereka berlatih di luar, bukan di _dojo_. Aku ingin mereka menjadi shinobi yang hebat...

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir... Oh iya. Otanjoubi omedettou Yukimaru, Yukihito, dan Yukiko. Sudah lima tahun ya? Tidak terasa, kalian begitu cepat besar," aku tersenyum. Merengkuh dan mengecup mereka bertiga satu persatu. "Baiklah kita akan pulang, anak-anak... Tapi sebelumnya otou-san ingin berdoa dulu, untuk okaa-san,"

Mereka mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin berdoa untuk okaa-san," kata mereka bertiga serempak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita sama-sama berdoa," Kami pun berdoa bersama.

"Ayo kita pulang otou-san," Yukiko menarik ujung _coat_ku ketika selesai berdoa. Aku mengangguk, mengelus lembut rambutnya.

Ya.. ya.. Musim gugur. Musim dimana daun-daun kering, mati, lalu jatuh ke bumi. Musim dimana sejauh mata memandang hanya warna coklat kemerahan, dimana segala keceriaan alam dan warna-warni bunga harus terhenti, sampai saat musim semi berikutnya tiba.

Dan sekarang aku tahu, Hinata. Kau adalah daun-daun gugur itu. Keceriaanku memang sempat terhenti saat kau pergi. Namun bukankah daun-daun gugur itu adalah "pupuk" terbaik dari alam, yang nantinya memberikan warna yang indah pada bunga-bunga di musim semi nanti?

Aku yakin musim semi kita akan segera tiba. Anak-anak kita akan segera tumbuh menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Dan walaupun aku tidak benar-benar tahu, aku berani berjanji padamu Hinata... Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga tiga orang Uzumaki ini seperti seorang ayah yang baik seharusnya menjaga anak-anaknya.

**END**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

^o^ huwaaaaw..!! *tereak heboh*

akhirnya jadi juga..!!!

my very first fict.. jadi terharu nihh.. T_T

cuma oneshot, tapi perjuangan nulisnya uda kayak bikin skripsi..

(haha.. sok tau beudd, padahal maba.. =p)

gimana fict saia?? gimana fict saia??

gimana senpai?

bagus kaan???

-dilempar tombak-

hiks,,

karena saia newbie dan ini debut pertama saia,

mohon tinggalkan review anda untuk kelanjutan karier (??) newbie yang masi bayi banget ini…

^_^

arigatou gozaimasu...


End file.
